


HWD Drabbles Pt1

by Zima Zimavich (MsArachnid)



Series: HWD Drabbles [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsArachnid/pseuds/Zima%20Zimavich
Summary: Drabbles from the first Hetalia Writer's Discord drabble night.1. City Lights - Estonia2. Hot & Cold - Monaco and Vietnam3. Bargain - Moldova and Liechtenstein4. Garden - Wy and England5. Forgiveness - England and Prussia





	HWD Drabbles Pt1

I. City Lights - Estonia - 100w

He remembered when the city was made of wood. He remembered the orange glow of fire, how every night the air hung thick with smoke. He is proud of his people, how far they’ve come, but he misses the stars. All he sees now, looking out his window, is twinkling lights, often brighter than the day. It could be romantic, he guesses, but he’s never been one for romance. It isn’t quite the same, looking at these lights, as it is watching and counting the stars on a hill.

He makes a note to go out to the countryside sometime.

\--

II. Hot and Cold - Monaco and Belarus - 100w

She was _ice_. Vietnam had, once, met a girl as _cold_ as Monaco. The other girl, at least, had a reason for it, living where the weather was so often unyielding.

Monaco, though, had nice weather. She had nice things, a good economy, no reason to be anything but warm and welcoming.

Vietnam, who worked *hard* for what she had, ran hot and angry, with more than enough passion.

She fiddled with her drink as she waited in the noisy lounge. Smoke hung thickly in the air, and the muted chatter set her on edge. Thank *god* this was temporary.

\--

III. Bargain - Moldova and Liechtenstein - 100w

They’re in a secondhand shop. Elise wears a cute tapered skirt with a pale pink sweater, and inspecting the furniture. Augustin has found a patched quilted jacket, and wears it over his T-shirt and baggy jeans despite not yet paying for it. He’s just found it, and loves it.

They’re going to school soon, and rooming together nearby. They lied about being a couple on the application - Elise feels bad, Augustin doesn’t.

Elise hears a gasp and turns. Augustin looks at a pair of garden gnomes. They are the ugliest things she’s ever seen, and only 0.50. They’re _perfect_.

\--

 

IV. Garden - Wy and England - 100w

His garden was always so lovely; it was a shame _he_ was so annoying. Wy this, Wy that, “why don’t you do this instead”- she wanted to rip her hair out! She’d come as a favor to Australia, to “get to know” his big brother. The only redeemable thing _about_ England was his garden. All she wanted to do was sit out here and paint, why did he keep *bothering* her?!

Finally, she regained her concentration on painting the pretty pink hibiscus, capturing the foggy dreariness of the countryside when --

“Wy!”

She threw her easel and brush to the ground.

\--

V. Forgiveness - England and Prussia - 100w

He would go to his door, knock maybe three times, and the door would open. He might be invited in, and they could chat casually until England would put his tea down. He should proceed carefully, so as not to make Prussia uneasy. Dealing with him was like dealing with a feral dog. “I’m sorry for what I did,” he’d say, and Prussia would laugh, forgive him, and everything would be normal.

He went to his door (for real), and knocked a few times. Finally the door opened, just enough for Prussia to spit “fuck you” before slamming the door.


End file.
